Not So Romeo?
by LixxyChan
Summary: Sakura and Neji are together, but then Sakura gets sent on a mission for a week and EVERYTHING changes. When nobody remembers their friendship with Sakura on her return, will she manage to shake her teammates and boyfriend into remembering her? NejiSaku?
1. Romeo and his Cherry Blossom

"Neji-kun!" The coffee-brown haired ANBU captain turned his head towards the opening of the clearing he was currently training in to see Sakura Haruno- nineteen year old head medic at Konoha Hospital and apprentice to the Hokage herself. Also his girlfriend of two and a half years. The rose haired woman skipped towards him as he got out of his fighting stance and turned his whole body towards her as she neared.

There were only short amounts of periods where kunoichi's had the chance to dress up and Sakura used the extremely hot temperature as her excuse to dress up and look pretty. She was wearing a grass green summer dress, held up by double straps and ended a couple of inches above her knees. At the bottom of the dress were dark green ivory leaves, embroidered into a beautiful pattern. She wore a dark green hairband with a small bow on it to match her dress and on her feet were a pair of white flats with ribbons that wrapped up her legs so they looked like ballerina shoes that matched with the thin white ribbon wrapped around her neck. Hung on her arm was a rather large white bag with dark green ivory leaves shadow quilted in a beautiful pattern. Unlike her, the Hyuuga prodigy had not taken this time to dress up nice and had instead done what he usually did in his usual clothing. Training in training gear. Although he wore it a tad bit different to normal... He wore simple blank training khaki's that were baggy around his legs until they pulled in just below the knee. On his forehead a simple bandage covered up the caged bird seal and on his feet were black ninja sandals. His top half was bare, he had given in to the heat just over an hour ago and removed the white Hyuuga top to show off his stomach, and the six pack which guarded it.

She wrapped her sleek arms around him in a hug as she arrived next to him. He responded immediately, wrapping his equally sleek but also lanky arms around her as well as he kissed the top of her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. Even to kiss the top of her head he had to lean down, she was a good foot or so shorter than him after all.

They stood like that for only five seconds before she lifted her head of his bare chest to look at his face, her gleaming emerald eyes almost pleading for a kiss. He chuckled as her eyes glinted innocently before he dipped his head down and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss before she pulled back to standing upright instead of leaning.

"Hello, Romeo. How's training?" Her eyes twinkled as she beamed at him, using her own special nickname for him. He smiled back since he enjoyed her calling him a name he deemed fitting replying-

"It was going well before you interrupted... again." He smirked as a light blush crossed her face.

"That's unfair! Last time I interrupted because I had a delicious lunch for you, since it was obvious you planned on skipping and eating is important, and the time before that Hinata was looking for you!" Her glossy pink lips pouted up playfully at the Hyuuga prodigy as he chuckled.

"What about the other... how many was it? About... five times?" Her once lightly blushing cheeks darkened as she she stuttered, trying to think of an appropriate thing to say.

"I w-was- Y-you were- Lunch- H-hinata- Only four- But- Girlfrien- T-talk... S-stop laughing at me!" She ended her babbling angrily as she heard her coffee haired boyfriend laughing at her. "You did that on purpose! Meanie! I'm not talking to you! Humph!" He laughed quietly at her antics as she crossed her arms and turned her head away, pouting. Without hesitation he roped his long arms around her smooth shoulders and pulled her toward him. Her blush deepened even more as she felt her arm brush his toned stomach again, but she wore her frown still and continued to refuse to look at him as he pulled her into a hug. He sunk his head down to where his mouth was right next to her ear and she could feel his warm breaths on her neck.

"I think that would be rather unwise, Sa-ku-ra-chan. I might just have to punish you for being bad..." A shiver went down her body as he whispered the threat, although a rather pleasurable one, into her ear, drawing out her name suggestively. She could smell his unique masculine smell under the strong stench of sweat and she could feel the heat radiating of his body as his toned stomach brushed against her arm ever so lightly and her blush increased. When it did, she knew because she could almost sense the smirk he wore proudly on his face for making her react so, and it just made her angrier.

"You _could_ apologize, hm?" Sakura suggested, glaring at him for making her like this... again. "... Or were you brought up to be a bastard after all?" Sakura smirked. She might be able to win this round after all.

"I am so deeply wounded that you would even suggest that I was brought up wrong, cherry blossom." '_Or maybe not...' _Sakura though irritably. "After all, doesn't every clan have branch families with the caged bird seal on every branch member and an aggressive uncle whose only reason for not disowning his niece was because he was destined to serve the main house until it killed him? Yes, it seems like I was brought up very well." Sakura frowned at his obvious sarcasm before kissing him on the cheek.

"Sorry. It's cheating to bring up such a serious topic into a... _discussion_ like this one." Sakura argued sulkily as she chose her words wisely.

"No, Cherry Blossom, I just used what I had in my hand to win." He smirked, once again using his nickname for the playful woman. "Anyway, are we still up for tonight? I have a surprise for you..." Sakura's eyes immediately brightened up at the mention of a surprise. She loved surprises, she really did. Even though in her life time she had had twice as many bad ones as good ones, she still loved them.

"Okay! I'll let you get back to your training, since you seem to want to get rid of me." She quickly kissed him on his smooth cheek as she moved towards the exit of the clearing waving at him over her shoulder. Once she had ranted on for an hour once when he hadn't shaved and had stubble, so since then he shaved every day. She was very scary when mad. He smiled when he thought of what would happen that night...

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Hello, all. I'm back xD Another NejiSaku for you to read, since everyone knows I love them so much. No really, it _is_ my favorite pairing.**

**Anyway, this may take a while to post seeing as I'm such a slow writer and I also have my other stories going... Five of which you have no idea about (unless you've been on my page) and High School In Pink(Which is also NejiSaku :D)**

**The good thing is that I have it all planned out! This means it wont suddenly go off track into some other world shizzle like some people do. I find that SO irritating. It's all perfectly in character one minute then BOOM half of them die, get revived and can use magic. Then there's always the "Lets add a thousand more characters that have no relevance to the story _whatsoever_**** and get you REALLY confused!" thing. I hate that as well D:**

**So this is all going to happen in Naruto realism. But I'm going to have to make up a jutsu or two.**

**DISCLAIMER**** - I don't own Naruto or it's characters and as far as I know, I never will. Satisfied?**

**Please tell me if I made any mistakes, I will edit it correct as soon as possible :D**

**Please review, you know it makes me happy. If you didn't before you do now, so no excuses :P**

**I will probably see you in my next chapter of High School In Pink... Thanks for reading :D**

LixxyChan xx


	2. Weak

A dainty smile adorned my lips as I heard the tinkle of the golden bell on the door to the posh restaurant as I entered.

It was my favourite restaurant ever; I used to come here with my parents before that emo bastard of a team mate of mine killed them. If he ever comes back, he'll wish he were dead. I swear on my parents graves he will.

I broke off the thought before it could affect my fantastic mood. It's already been affected once today.

I sighed as I thought of the meeting with Tsunade, my mentor, I had earlier.

My excited eyes quickly scanned the cosy room, passing quickly over the heads of loving couples before reaching the silky chocolate hair of my Neji-kun. I quickly weaved my way around the tables of twos to reach my boyfriend, my feet dancing across the heated floor.

A smile like my own appeared on his face as he stood up to greet me with a hug and a quick kiss, which, by the way, sent butterflies tickling my stomach. I stepped back, missing the comfort of his arms as I swooped down into my chair. Konoichi end up so graceful.

"Hello, Cherry Blossom." His loving gaze always put me into this trance. Which was the reason for my unresponsive state for a few seconds.

"Romeo." His graceful atmosphere lingered around me as I managed a reply. "Good afternoon?"

"Yes, thank you. Did you?" My ecstatic smile cracked for a moment as I remembered my afternoon, and not a second later his smile turned into a look of deep set worry.

"It was dampened by a meeting with Tsunade-shisou. She gave me a mission. It starts tomorrow morning, and it's a solo mission." Confusion also marred his face now as he pondered what I said.

"You love solo missions." I knew he'd figure it out. "What's wrong?" I sighed as I bit into my bottom lip, the abused flesh turning white.

"My mission is in sound. Where the bastard is." The flawless face of my Romeo turned sour as the gorgeous pale gem eyes narrowed in anger into the famous glare only he and his uncle could manage.

"She's sending you after the traitor who discarded you as _nothing_?" A furious whisper screamed at me as I did not try to calm the brown-haired prodigy down.

"Yes, Neji-kun. I'm going to get the _Uchiha_." I spit out his name like poison as sparkling tears welled up in my eyes as I observed the angry prodigy. I couldn't believe Tsunade sent me after _him_.

"_He'll kill you!_" _Neji_? Oh no... he did not just- he thinks I'm _weak_. I knew it.

I _knew _it.

Cold droplets escaped the confinements of my eyes. Weak, weak, _weak_! A mantra, scratching my thoughts, my feelings.

Neji thinks I'm- no, Neji...

**Neji thinks your weak, baby. He thinks _we_'_re _weak.**

No! He thinks I'm stong, he _knows _I'm strong. He- ...he thinks I'm weak.

Weak.

Just like always.

I'm _weak_.

I'm _always _weak.

I felt nothing but the ripping of my insides, the burning of my flesh.

Neji thinks I'm weak. Neji thinks I'm weak. Neji thinks I'm weak. _Neji thinks I'm weak._

_He._

_Thinks._

_I'm._

_Weak.  
_

I'm falling apart, I can feel it. I'm ripping apart, bursting as the seams.

I'm running, _sprinting _from the restaurant. Nobody sees me breaking from the inside.

I can't hear a whisper, but the deafening sound of my heart beat, my life source, my broken dream.

Neji thinks I'm weak.

_Why_?

"Sakura!" I turn to see him, my angel. My Romeo. My Neji. Who thinks I'm _weak_.

My inner stayed silent, stroking my head in sympathy as my beloved caught up with me.

I'm not fragile. I'm not pathetic. I'm not flimsy. I'm not breakable. _I'm **not **weak_.

"I'm sorry, Cherry Blossom! I didn't mean it like that..." He looks... sorry? He... doesn't think I'm.._. we're weak?_

**What else _could _he mean?**_  
_

"Then what _did _you mean, Neji?! That I'm _incapable_?" His warm, long arms surrounded me, shielded me from the shattering pain.

His breathing was even, and he hadn't broken a sweat from chasing the runaway girlfriend; me. I can hear my laboured breathing, and I know he's right.

I _am _weak.

I'm pathetic.

I train for _nothing_.

I get _nothing_.

"No, Cherry Blossom. You are just far, _far _too merciful. I fear your kindness will give him the upper hand." I sank to the soil under my feet. Relief filled me.

He doesn't think I'm weak.

I'm not weak, I'm not weak, _I'm not weak_

My breathing evened, my tears stopped.

Inner smiled at me joyfully.

**We're not weak.**_  
_

"I was going to save this till another time, but... I never was one for romance." I turn confused to see Neji, _my Romeo_ on one knee.

With a black, velvet box in his rough, hard working hands.

With a golden band of love in it.

With diamonds, _tiny _diamonds glittering in a small swirly pattern of hearts.

It was _beautiful_. Simply the most beautiful thing on this earth.

"It was my mothers."

An unsure smile plastered his face as I sat, shocked into silence. Until it cracked, like a broken mirror under my fist.

Married. He wanted to be _married_.

I jumped onto him, kissing him softly.

"Of course, Neji!" More kissing, soft sweet. _Loving_. Like always, but more meaningful.

"Look on the inside." He said as he lifted my piece of joy into my line of view.

"...N..H...S.H! Oh, Neji it's gorgeous! I love you." He smiled with absolute happiness.

"I love you too." He took my hand and led me away.

And my Romeo took me home, a goodnight kiss left me feeling light and fuzzy.

I gave him my fathers wedding ring, I had been saving it in my draw of precious things, locked away for this specific time.

But then as I slept I dreamt of terrible things, and awoke screaming.

* * *

**Okay, very very late chapter, I'm sorry! I really did mean to get it done before but I have such bad writers block.**

**Its terrible.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry again for its lateness and shortness!**

**I have a veerrryyy good plan for next chapter D**

**My High School In Pink _should _be up soon, but I'm having worst luck with that than with this.**

**Sigh.**

**Please tell me any spelling mistakes, if I've missed them once I'll probably miss them again T.T  
**

**Disclaimer- Don't own you, don't own Naruto. Capiche?**

**Please **review**; it shows you care :D  
**

LixxyChan xx**  
**


End file.
